The present invention is generally directed to erectable shelter structures, and in particular, to improved erectable shelter structure constructions and improved methods for assembly and disassembly thereof.
Shelter structures that are self-described as rapidly erectable are well known. One example thereof can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,246. Other collapsible shelter structures are also known, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,089. While such constructions may be described as quick to erect and/or disassemble, such constructions still suffer from perceived deficiencies.
The present inventors have set out to overcome such perceived deficiencies. For example, generally speaking, known structural frame buildings comprised of joined rib structures may have hinged joints to fold for storage and assembly, with such structures being joined by cross members (e.g. purlins) that are coupled to the folding rib structures.
However, the current prior art designs include constructions where the purlins and other cross rail assemblies may be already preassembled and attached to the rib assemblies, thus adding weight and difficultly to the construction. Such known prior art examples also thus reduce the ease of handling during assembly and disassembly of the shelter structure.
Another perceived deficiency in the known prior art is that the rib structures are typically dedicated to the end ribs such that the purlins are only attachable to one side of the rib assembly. Thus, known structures do not readily lend themselves to modularity of increased and decreased size for easily meeting a user's needs and desires.
Also known in the prior art is a top double pivot design as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,270. Such a design heretofore has been required to permit components of the rib assembly to become parallel when collapsed, so as to minimize the size and configuration of the rib assemblies for ease of handling and storage. However, because the extra components required to achieve the double pivot add cost and complexity to the rib assembly, it is less than optimal of a design. Moreover, the second pivot at the top joint can create instability while unfolding the rib unless a mechanism is added to maintain positional stability during the folding and unfolding thereof. Such an additional mechanism also adds cost and complexity to the joint design.
The present invention sets out to overcome such perceived deficiencies. For example and not limitation, the present invention allows for the easier transportation of structure components, the easier assembly and disassembly of the structure and the easier storage thereof.
More specifically, it is believed that further advances to the state of the art are both desirable and achievable. In particular, it is desirable to provide improved shelter structures that are easier to assemble and disassemble than prior art designs and which are also lighter in weight and less costly to construct than prior art designs, all the while providing needed and even improved functionality and structural integrity over known prior art designs. It is also desirable to provide methodologies for erecting and disassembling such shelter structures.